The Melanoma Research Program is composed of 24 investigators (17 Full and 7 Associate members) from 10 Departments. The Program has 3 major scientific objectives: 1) Develop new prognostic models for patients with primary melanoma that integrate molecular biomarkers with clinical variables; 2) Discover the biologic heterogeneity of melanoma with emphasis on molecular alterations that are associated with disease progression and drug resistance; and 3) Develop and integrate emerging novel immunotherapeutic approaches with chemotherapeutic and biological therapies in the treatment of melanoma. Drs. Nina Bhardwaj and Iman Osman are the Co-Leaders for this Program. Total funding increased from $2,739,004 to $4,841,572 since the last competitive application. Membership has increased from 19 to 24 members. Publications for the period total 156, of which 23.7% are intra-programmatic, 20.5% are inter-programmatic, and 12.2% are both intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations